The present invention relates to a center airbag device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a center airbag device capable of reducing an injury of an occupant by deploying an airbag in a different manner depending on the direction in which a collision impact is applied and whether a fellow occupant is seated, and a control method thereof.
In general, an airbag for a car refers to a safety device that reduces an impact applied to an occupant by deploying an airbag cushion when a collision accident occurs. The airbag for a car may be divided into DAB (Driver Air-Bag), PAB (Passenger Air-Bag), SAB (Side Air-Bag), CAB (Curtain Air-Bag) and the like.
When occupants are seated in a driver seat and passenger seat, respectively, an airbag may be deployed between the driver seat and the passenger seat, and thus prevent a collision between the occupants seated in the driver seat and the passenger seat.
In the related art, an airbag between occupants is deployed in the same shape in both a single mode and a dual mode. The single mode refers to a mode in which an occupant is seated only in a driver seat, and the dual mode refers to a mode in which occupants are seated in the driver seat and passenger seat. Therefore, when a side collision of the car occurs, the occupant may be excessively moved in the single mode. In this case, the injury of the occupant may be increased. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0045647 published on May 9, 2012 and entitled “Airbag device for passenger seat”.